Various methods are recognized in the prior art for forming both horizontal and vertical fractures in subterranean formations by applying hydraulic pressure to the formation. It is generally considered that, at depth, vertical fractures are formed in most formations when a sufficiently high hydraulic pressure is applied to fracture the formation. At shallower depths it is recognized that horizontal fractures may be formed in formations if fracturing pressures are greater than the overburden pressure. The overburden pressure is normally on the order of 1 psi per foot of overburden.
With the continued search for hydrocarbon production in offshore locations, the need for stimulation by hydraulic fracturing will likely increase. For economic reasons, often several wells are drilled from a single platform resulting in wells with inclined wellbores. When hydraulic fracturing is applied to these wells, fracture initiation and propagation will occur according to the influence of the in-situ rock stresses with the fracture generally following the path of least resistance, perpendicular to the least principal stress. In many inclined wellbore configurations, hydraulic fracturing may result in a fracture pattern different than that planned for optimum stimulation of the well. Often, the fracture pattern results in multiple short vertical fractures.
Therefore, what is needed is a method to control the initiation, growth, and propagation of a fracture pattern in a deviated well to obtain a single, extensive fracture which penetrates a subterranean formation.